


Words Of Power

by Lohare



Series: Of A Thousand Life Times [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, Darkness, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohare/pseuds/Lohare
Summary: Dane wonders of the people of her past and their supposed use of 'Words of Power'





	Words Of Power

It was one of the few rare days Hunter Dane let herself spend around the tower, fresh from 3 straight crucible victories she let her legs dangle over the edge of the wall, gusty breeze blowing the ripped remains of her cloak and the ever faithful better devils, re-coated in white and gold on her hip; a stark contrast to the blacks and purples she wore. 

Behind her sat her Fireteam, or two of the only people she trusted herself to. A brazen, gutsy Titan named Callen whose bulky armor matched the coat of her Better Devils; it was a memento to the very man himself. He laughed boldly at the table behind her, a laugh that rumbled from his belly and echoed from the walls with a sound she could only compare to that of Lord Shaxx. 

Across from the table sat Mirr, an awoken warlock who studied her game of chess with the upmost precision and caution one could imagine; she hummed along to the chatter of birds nearby studying her next move. She’d only recently learned of the game from Callen’s ramblings on strategy and tactics but the pair had become heated rivals. 

Dane’s gaze was however turned to the city far below her; humanity’s last bastion against the waning darknesses of the universe. She wondered about their culture and their past on a regular basis, her mind forever drawn to the golden age, to humanity’s brightest hour and most bitter defeat. With a sigh she pulled her hood back, letting a messy mane of dark hair free that too blew idly in the wind.

“Mirr...” Dane spoke up, eyes drawn to one of the dead orbit ships passing by. 

“Hmm, one moment dearest.” Mirr spoke up, huffing as she calculated her next move. Dane could hear the slight tap as Mirr moved her piece. It caused a small wrinkle of pride in Dane, who’d spent an evening carving the chess board from wood; it was far from perfect but they’d both insisted on playing with it on a daily basis. “Check.” Mirr concluded.

“What?!” Callen boomed, causing a round of laughter between Dane and Mirr. The giant man’s equally red face as he looked over the boards was a sight to behold. Dane took a moment to appreciate seeing his face and not a bloodstained helmet.  
“Anyways, what were you going to say Dane?” Mirr turned her attention away, Dane could hear the shuffling of her robes and turned to face her, admiring her refined looks, her puffy white her and glowing blue eyes. She was every bit elegant as she was cunning. 

“Do you think humans in the golden age had words of power?” Dane asked, earing a raise of the eyebrows from both her fireteam members.

“What an odd question, what makes you ask that?” Mirr responded, placing a hand on her chin as if deep in thought. “I’ve never heard anything of the sort before.” She added.

“A couple weeks back I was exploring pretty far west in the European Dead zone, and I came across some old golden age tech that I managed to get some electricity to, it booted up for just a moment and I caught glimpses of about words that had significant power.” Dane explained a curious pout to her lips.

“They probably meant in the metaphorical sense dearest, words come with great power themselves. You know the likes of The Speaker an-“ Mirr begun to explain until Dane put her hands up to stop her.

“No, no they definitely meant in the physical sense. They talked about power and accuracy, I was thinking perhaps I could get more power out of my shots, or perhaps use them to be more accurate in the crucible!” Dane explained, excitement brimming of the very edge of her voice. 

“And here I thought you’d finally gained an appreciation for the finer levels of our society and power over just shooty shooty bang bang.” Mirr retorted with a scoff and a chuckle, there was a hint of a smirk in her words however.

“Nope!” Dane burst out into laughter, which Mirr too joined in on too. “Maybe it was just nothing...” Dane wondered, unable to hide a slight disappointment from her voice, one that clawed at Mirr on a deeper level she dared admit.

“Well, there’s no harm in trying, dearest.” Mirr replied with a soft smile, patting Dane on her shoulder. She turned back to her game just as Callen knocked over her king.

“Checkmate.” He smirked.

“What? How?! You were so baffled by my last move?!” Mirr retorted, entirely bamboozled.

“A true warrior never lets his enemies know his true reaction; you have been bested by the migty Titan Callen yet again!” Called boomed, making sure to pose as if he’d just won in front of a crowd of thousands.  
“I swear you should have been a hunter...” Mirr sighed.

................  
_A few days later_  
................

Dane had found herself in this newfangled thing called Gambit her new friend The Drifter had set up. It was the new hot thing among guardians, but also gave her the perfect opportunity to practice against the various threats humanity faced and other guardians. She could be a better protector and enemy at the same time!

The Martian sands crunched under her feet as she dropped four Vex in a row with the Better Devils and a fith with a thorwn knife. Plenty of motes to bank as soons her teammates had finished dealing with the blocker.

She paused, panic setting in as The Drifter announced that an invader had entered her field. She swore under her breath and ducked behind the nearest rock, just in time to dodge a bullet. The sound it had made was something unearthly however, something that crept up her spine like a chill. Dane cursed again, pulling her hood tighter over her head as she heard footsteps approaching on the sand. In one swift motion Dane stood up and kicked off the rock, flipping over her opponent and unleashing all the fury the Better Devils had to offer. The invader dropped like a sock of rocks, their weapon falling to the ground a few inches away. 

Dane only caught a glimpse of the weapon before it disappeared; it looked evil, tainted even. There was a certain darkness that emanated from it, like a thousand dark hands pulling her under the waves, but it disappeared with the guardian’s corpse as well.  
“Strange...” Dane whispered, before the announcement was made that their blocker was down. Dane banked her motes and hopped into the portal determined to face this mystery hunter again and figure out more about the weapon. 

This ulterior objective however was lost in the rush as bullets immediately started flying at her. One of the opposing guardians had obviously hung back just in-case; a warlock by the looks of things. “No surprise there...” Dane thought, lurking behind a few pillars. Seeing the warlock however reminded her of Mirr, which in turn reminded her of that golden age tech she’d found. “Well, I guess there’s no better time to try it out.” Dane shrugged. 

Dane launched herself from her cover, dropping the warlock with three solid headshots and making her way around to the group who had just summoned a primeval. They were all perfectly placed and blissfully unaware of her presence. It was now or never. She dove forward, summoning forth her mighty light in the form of burning blades and with all the strength she could muster she boomed one of the words of power.

“YEET!” Dane yelled loud enough to echo off the martian walls as the entire enemy team died and she was summoned back to her side. She couldn’t tell if had worked or not, but it sure had felt pretty epic.  
Perhaps next time she yelled ‘Kobe’ she might be able to drop them with headshots. be able to drop them with headshots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
